Fallen Angel……… Dark Angel……… My Angel
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: Lit. She had three definitions for angel: Fallen angel, Dark angel and My angel……….. He watched her. She was hiding something from the rest of the world, constantly living a lie and it wasn’t till she looked at him that he saw what it was……
1. prologue

Fallen Angel……… Dark Angel……… My Angel

**Lit. **She had three definitions for angel: Fallen angel, Dark angel and My angel………..He watched her. She was hiding something from the rest of the world, constantly living a lie and it wasn't till she looked at him that he saw what it was……..

Prologue:

**Fallen Angel: **_"An angel does not stop being an angel merely because they fall from grace; their wings are not so easily taken."_

_- Jean Claude _

Angelic. That's how you'd mainly describe her, Angelic. Of course I might be a little biased given the fact that I love her but still, one can't really deny that sort of thing can they? Not to themselves anyway. If her pure looks didn't convince you then her sweet and innocent aura sure as hell will. She was everything I wasn't: clean, untainted and totally naïve to the dangers of the world… or so I'd thought. Turned out she knew more than she was willing to let on. I watched her every time she came into the diner, chatting away to her mother while pouting at Luke for a ridiculously large amount of the caffeinated substance commonly known as coffee, something she'd obviously picked up from her namesake. I mean, it wasn't like I was complaining every time her luscious pink lips formed a pout, not at all, definitely the opposite, complaining every time she _stopped_ forming a pout, it's just that she seemed to be hiding something from the rest of the world, constantly living a lie. Took me a while to figure it out and even then that was only 'coz of what happened after the sprinklers accident. Wasn't complaining then, I mean I had a wet and shivering angel within kissing distance, could have been struck down with lightening then and I would've gone a happy man, well, content at the least.

Soon after that she sought me out. I was singled out from the crowd as the saying goes. She said she needed a favour… who was I to deny her? Just the fact that she'd dragged me back upstairs to my "room", leaving me to the hear the soft thumping of my heart as it's rhythmic pace increased at the proximity of her body to mine in the silence. That and we were completely alone… in my room… a couple of paces away from my bed, which seemed to have taken up mysteriously larger proportions than usual. When she finally spoke… well it changed my whole perspective on her innocence factor: "Teach me everything you know about carnal knowledge…_everything_." Only she'd phrase it like that, other people, _normal_ people, would have said "fuck me" simple and to the point. Who was I to deny her what she wanted? So… I taught her everything I knew, I helped to strip the heavens of an angel and anchor her down on earth. They say a fallen angel has every chance of finding their way back to heaven…. So what happens when they become a dark angel?

**Dark Angel: **_"An angel that has been exiled or banished from Heaven due to disobeying or rebelling against God. Dark angels will roam the Earth until Judgment Day, when they will be banished to Hell."_

The moonlight streamed in through the windows to caress the perspiration running down the two bodies of the room's occupants. As their bodies slithered together underneath the cotton sheets, soft murmurs and throaty moans could be heard floating out into the humid atmosphere. The bodies stopped withering and one of the figures rose up out of the sheets to pad towards the bathroom. On their return they lingered at the foot of the bed to gaze down at the ethereal sight before them.

A soft sign escaped from between Jess' swollen lips as he stared down at Rory's slightly drowsy figure. The moonlight coated her pale body in shadows, hinting here and there of the wonders to be found in her body's many contours. She was resting on her front, allowing her small, yet plump, breasts to slightly swell at the sides. Jess reached out to trail a calloused finger from the base of her silky hair, along the vertebrates of her spine, into the slight dimple at the base of her back and over the swell of her ass, before giving it a sharp tap. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt her body shiver in response to his feather-light touch and the slight jerk and low moan she gave at his sharp tap. Her dark chocolate coloured tresses slid to the side as she turned her face to gaze up at him through half-lidded eyes, the effervescent blue of her iris drawing him in.

"You have to go Ror." Simple words that in any other lifetime would have led to simple consequences, but this wasn't any other lifetime, it was theirs. Jess watched as Rory's eyes darkened to black as she allowed the cotton sheet to slide down and across her body as she turned towards him and Jess couldn't help but follow the sheet's progress as it swept lower and lower till it pooled in her lap. His eyes leisurely travelled back up as Rory stalked towards him like a sensual feline stalking her prey. Her swollen bottom lip was caught between her teeth, hair spread out over her shoulder and hips swaying gently, entrancing Jess in their exotic dance.

"You don't want me to go and…….. neither. do. I." Truer words were never spoken and Jess felt himself drowning in the sensations she was creating as she wrapped her body around his back, lips fluttering against his rapid pulse, hands……. god her hands……. One second they're then the next they're gone, leaving him breathless, wanting more, trying to figure out why they shouldn't be back on the bed losing themselves in the others body. He felt his vertebrates lock into place one after the other as her nails scraped along his abs, steadily going lower and lower at a pace that was driving him crazy. His eyes closed involuntary as her fingers brushed him, colours exploding behind his lids, waiting with bated breath for that final touch, but after a couple of seconds of nothing, he opened his to see her standing in front of him, eyes gleaming triumphantly.

"If you want me to go then I guess I'll go." She didn't have to take a full step before he had pulled her back and threw her back onto the bed.

**My Angel: **_"She is the light in my life and my vengence on Heaven and Hell will be great if anything or anyone tried to take her away from me."_

In that moment I knew that she'd well and truly fallen from God's graces, her hair fanned out behind her, lips swollen and eager, creamy skin begging for my touch, eyes covered in a look that's I'd come to recognise and anticipate. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all for dark angels.

They say the most well known dark angel is Lucifer. Yet amongst the living dark angels arrive every day. They may have fallen from God's good graces but at some point before they were the epiphany of all things good. Sometimes we just need to remember that, 'coz although she'd lost her innocence there isn't a day that goes by that I regret my decision to teach her. She's a Fallen Angel…….. a Dark Angel, but more importantly, she's _My_ Angel.

3


	2. beginning

**O.k. listen up (or read carefully) because this might get a bit confusing. The fist chapter (helpfully named "prologue") was just a little insight into what's gonna be happening in the story. **

**The fist part "Fallen Angel" was an insight into the beginning of the story, "Dark Angel" into the middle and "My Angel" into the end. Any more questions then ask moi and I'll try to answer them as clearly as I can.**

Beginning

**Nymph: **_"Spirits of nature. They are minor female deities and the protectors of springs, mountains and rivers."_

_-Greek Mythology_

Pure. Virginal. Innocent. She was the town's princess. I knew, as soon as I'd laid eyes on her in her darkened room. Maybe it was the hair parted symmetrically or maybe it was the conservative clothes she wore. No come, to think of it, it was those big, baby blues that held me captive from the moment I saw them. That and the fact that she was completely astonished when I suggested leaving the house through her window.

She was always around after that, either in Luke's or just around the town in her modest clothes or that school uniform that soon became the focal point in many of my dreams. She nicknamed me Dodger, wasn't hard to figure out why after I "borrowed" her book, but I had to admit that I liked the way she was comfortable enough to name me with something that only we knew about or understood. It seemed too good to last and it was……

……..She had a boyfriend. Some tall, beanpole of a lad with understated floppy brown hair, mud brown eyes and worked in the local grocers, the perfect boyfriend for the princess in the town's eyes. Me? I was just the town hoodlum, causing trouble everywhere I went, a deep scowl on my face and dry wit that flew over everyone's heads apart from hers. I was sent away and then I came back. I guess that's where the story starts……… after she kissed me at Sookie's wedding.

Now I'm not complaining, far from it in fact. It was a shock to say the least…… a nice shock. Luke had told me not to go looking for her, like I was really going to listen to him. With my trademark smirk I left the dinner and entered the hustle and bustle of the town life celebrating a special occasion: Sookie's wedding. I was waiting by a tree when all of a sudden she appeared in front of me. She was saying some stuff that I'm sure was important but I wasn't really focusing on anything except how divine she looked in that blue dress. It flirted around her figure, tantalising the eye and adding to her innocence. But I guess appearances really can be deceiving when she lent forward, crashing her lips onto mine.

Blank. That's what my mind was like as soon as it registered the presence of her lips on mine. She had full control of the kiss and it took a while for my senses to return and when they did, when I lifted my hand out of my pocket and up to the back of her head, she pulled back startled as if she hadn't known what she'd done. Turning, she fled back to take her place as a bridesmaid, leaving me breathless, stunned and hungering for more.

She was meant to go to Washington D.C with the Franco's protégée Paris, but she cancelled her plans. Of course she didn't tell me any of this, I just happened to over hear as I was passing behind her and causally lent up against the wall waiting for her to finish, it's not as if it were my fault that I happened to over hear her conversation while I was waiting no was it?

A couple of days later into the holidays I'm being dragged up into my "bedroom": basically a mattress on the floor with sheets, a stereo placed upon some haphazard books scattered around the place. It was nice though that I now had a wall separating me from Luke, though it made sneaking in and out harder.

I tried swallowing past the lump present in my throat as I thought how to break the deadly silence between us, but she beat to it.

"Teach me everything you know about carnal knowledge…_everything_."

Forget the lump, as soon as _those_ words left her lips my mouth dried at an astonishing rate and I found myself choking on empty air. "Sorry, I must be hallucinating 'coz I swear I just heard you to quote 'Teach me everything you know about carnal knowledge…_everything_.' Unquote."

Her eyes darkened as she took a couple of steps towards me and I was able to catch a whiff of her perfume that rose in soft waves from her skin. It was sweet: a heady mix of flowers that made their way into my bloodstream and ignited a fire deep within me that I'd tried so hard to suppress. "I didn't stutter Jess, so I'm _sure_ you heard me correctly. Will you? Will you please teach me Jess?"

Her voice was low and sultry, making me wonder where she'd learned to do it or if she was so caught up in the moment, so caught up in the fantasies she'd obviously conjured up in her mind that she was losing control, spinning away into the cosmos hoping I'd be there to catch her when she fell. Raising an eyebrow at my own musings and the fact that she seemed to be forgetting a key complication to her plans.

"What about bagboy?" Her answer was quick and decisive as she pressed her lithe body against my more muscular frame. "He doesn't have to know."

"My, my. The town princess wanting to have celestial meetings with the town hoodlum. To feel her body slowly rise in temperature as I place caresses all over her skin. To feel her body wrapped tightly round mine as I pump into her again and again. To hear the sounds of sheets rustling against our skin, their coolness doing nothing to sooth the fire she'd burning in, hear our moans echo off the walls or fly freely into the atmosphere……… Is that what you really want?"

My hands had been moving gently over her body while I spoke, my lips teasingly fleeting across her neck, listening to her sign as she threaded her fingers through my hair in an attempt to get me to remain in one spot long enough to ease some of the tension building between us.

"Yes……… Oh God yes."

And that was the beginning; the beginning of the end. Because for the beginning to end the end must begin but for the end to end the beginning must begin. So we go around on an endless loop, not really knowing when to begin and when to end. Just being and waiting for something to point us in the right direction.


	3. Middle part 1

Middle

**Nympho**** (nymphomania(c)): **_"Believed to be a psychological disorder characterised by an aover active libido and an obsession with sex……… hypersexualtiy; a desire for human sexual behaviour at high levels." _

(part one)

Nothing happened at first. She was too busy with school work, even though it was the holidays, and I was kept preocciped by Luke, who had made it his personal mission to make my life as miserable as his. How? By cutting off my social life; basically all I did was sleep, wake up, work at the diner, take out trash, and sleep again. I was caught up in an endless loop. It was infuriating. And to top it off, I was having to deal with the constant sick mating ritual going on between Luke and Lorelai, why they didn't just hook up was beyond me……. And the rest of the town come to that.

Just as my frustrations were reaching their peak, an opportunity presented itself in a rather unusual way. Kirk had decided to be his usual idoitic self, somehow mangaing to tangle and trap himself upside down from his roof with, get this, silk scarves. Why he had silk scarves in the first place was something I didn't want to think about that and why he hadn't just slid back out, I mean how'd they'd lost the slickness they were valued for. Anyway, I was watching the specticale of the town debating whether he should be helped or not, obviously Luke thought not and even Taylor seemed to be agreeing, que hell freezing over, when the feeling of someone petite bumping into me from behind.

I wasn't nicknamed the town hoodlum for no reason and I was all ready to rip them a new one when I saw familiar _innocent _gazing back at me, mirth clear in her eyes as she darted into the diner and around the counter, passing at the staircase where she proceeded to tilt her head back in an obvious follow me guesture. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth…. well unless it had come from my irresponsible, whore of a mother, and made my way over to the diner. I wasn't too bothered about anyone cottoning on Rory's little invitation considered they were too caught up in the mess Kirk had seemingly created out of thin air, he was like a magician in that respect:: being able to conjure something out of thin air, maybe he'd pull a houdini for his next act…. then again I doubt it.

Anticipation began to set in, my hands shaking so hard I had to fist them in my pockets in an effort to appear cool. The journey up those steps was nerve raking to say the least, my heart pounding against my chest like a caged wild animal strieving to burst free, palms sweaty inside my pockets, clothes constricting in conjuction the walls that seemed to be narrowing with each step and before I knew I was standing outside the closed door at the top of the steps that would eventually lead me to my doom, 'coz let's face it, no good would come out of any of this.

Grasping the door knob I clutched onto what little courage I now possessed and walked into the room…….. only to be met with the sight of Rory lounging back on top of the coarse blankets that served as my covers, clothes scattered over the floor leaving her with only her knickers and her hand crossed across her chest to stop her being as naked as they day she was born. I hate to sound like a cliché, but then again, I don't really care what you think, my heart literally stopped beating in that moment, only the screaming of my lungs begging me to take in a breath before I passed out from lack of oxygen, that brought me back to my senses.

Only to have them instantly invaded by the……temptress in front of me who had decided to take advantage of my weakened state. The way she was standing reminded me of how young and naïve she was, despite her 16 years. How she was innocent and _pure_ compared to my contamination. Steeling myself against the delicious waves of heat pouring off her body I took two steps back, making sure to keep my eyes focused on hers instead of letting them wander like they were wanting to do. Confusion and hurt seeped into her eyes and I knew I'd have to ay something quick, ebfore she fleed out of the room and probabily ignored me for the rest of my life.

"Ror-" "Don't! Just don't Jess. I thought….. God!... I thought you wanted to help." Her voice trailed off as she scrambled to pick up her clothes. Signing to myself I reached out to halt her hurried movements and drew her up to face me, not really surprised when I saw tears streaming down her face despite not having heared a thing. "Would you just listen to someone else for a change before jumpiong in with all your insecurities and doubts!" I couldn't care less who heard what I said I was that frustrated. Living under Lorelai's shadow had really done a number for her self-esteem and if she really wanted to do this then she had to get over them.

Her big, doe eyes blinked at me rapidly as she processed what I'd said. I could literally see the clogs I nher mind turning as she figured out the best way to deal with the situtation. Before I could let herself talk her way out of this, 'coz let's face it, what I wanted I usaually got and I wasn't about to let her walk away before allowing myself to experience her one time, call me selfish I don't care. She didn't know it but when she asked me for my expertise she invertidly branded herself as "_Jess_" She was _mine_.


	4. Middle part 2

[Part two

The shiver I felt beneath my hands reminded me that she was standing almost naked before me in a flat that wasn't renouned for its warmth. I took a step back, letting my hands trail alongs her arms before droppig them to my sides while my eyes travelled over her pale form. She truely was a goddess sent down to torment us mere mortals. When my eyes rose to her face I saw her cheeks flushed a rose pink, indicating her embarrassment. Unbelievable. This now blushing nypmh was the same one who had been sat wantonly upon my bed ready to do unspeakable things to me and with me. Without even realising it I had taken a step forward so that the heat from her body seeped through my clothes.

My eyes stayed locked on hers and I saw the uncertainty hovering there, while she licked her lips. My eyes intstantly followed the movement of her tongue, watching as her pink lips began to glisten in wake of her tongue. My eyes jumped back upto hers and she seemed to take an intake of breath, holding it as my head drew closer to hers. Once again leting my eyes rest upon her lips I opened my own and placed a gentle kiss against hers. Her breath escaped on a shaky exhale as she closed her eyes, her eyelids fluttering against my cheeks like a soft whisper. Her hands laced themselves around my neck as my hands tangled themselves within her silken tresses. The kiss was so gentle and soft and she began straining against me to deepen it; to add more passion, longing and wanting.

But she wasn't in control here, I was. Taking her bottom lip between mine I began a gentle suction on it before administering a soft nibble and then letting it go. I removed her hands from around my neck, feeling her slight resistance before she eventually let go, her eyes glazed over as she gazed back at me while I stepped back from her temping body.

"You need to get dressed Rory. Then we need to talk."

The glazed look in her eyes disappeared in a flash as my words registered in her mind and once again rejection began to dominate her emotions. Quickly I stepped forward and pressed a hard kiss against her lips that left us both breathless before I pulled away and made my way to the fridge, a beer was looking mightly good right about now.

About ten minutes went by before she decided to brave venturing out of my room to face me. There was no way I was going in to fetch her out to talk. If she was serious about this whole thing then she was gointo to come to me. Think of it was the first lesson if you will.

The first thing I noticed was that she was avoiding my eyes. I watched amused as she gazed at everything and yet nothing as she tried in vain to not meet my gaze. It took me a while to realise that she was waiting for me to talk, but I was quite content to watch her squirm for a while longer. Having the upper hand against Rory did amazing things to a guy's ego. That and knowing she wanted you. As far as I saw it life was good at that moment, very good. Taking pity I stood up and took her hand, leading her over to the old, brown sofa Luke possessed, sitting while pulling her down so that she was partically on top of me.

She quickly moved herself off me, moving to sit at the other end of the couch, but I was having none of it and pulled her back until she was tucked up againt my side, my arm going round her shoulders. At first she was stiff against me, refusing to allow herself to relax against my body, but as I began running my hand up and down her arm, she gradually relaxed against me, her head coming to rest against my chest, both of us content to just enjoy the silence and rest againt each other. However all goof things come to an end and I knew I had to be the one to end it.

"This shouldn't happen Rory. I mean besides the obvious fact that you have a boyfriend who cares about you, there's the added fact that someone's gonna get hurt."

"Please Jess, no one's gonna get hurt. I'm not some little girl who doesn't understand how the world works. I discovered the real world the first day I started Chilton, I can handle anything you dish out."

She might have been able to, but I sure as hell wouldn't.

"What do you mean when you started Chilton? Why would that open your eyes to the world?"

"'Coz that's the first time I meet Tristan." She seemed to have gone off into her own world, 'coz she didn't feel my body tense up as soon as she mention his name, probably thinking about this Tristan guy.

"So what? I'm just the stand in guy till you get this Tristan guy?" My voice was as neutral as I could make it and it seemed to get through to her, seeing as she immediately dismissed my theory.

"Geez Jess, give me a bit more credit than that. Tristan was the first guy to………… awaken me sexually." The blush that graced her cheeks would have been cute at any other time, now, well it served as a reminder that she didn't want me, not really.

"I mean at first I just thought it was hate and anger due to the way he always used to tease me. The guy was literally the bane of my existance. But after a while I began to realise that I wanted him. Simple as that. And that scared me, 'coz on one hand here's this guy whom I was meant to hate and yet there I was lusting after his body and on the other there's this guy I'm meant to love, yet he doesn't do it for me to be quite frank."

I would have found her rambling amusing but there was something else that she'd let slip that had to be addressed, I wouldn't have been me if I didn't pick up on it and it was the last part that surprised me. "Bag boy doesn't do it for you? He doesn't turn you on? Get your engines revivng? Light your fire? Huh, who would have thought that bag boy was incapable of igniting passion within his girl. That's just sad, I mean is he actually a guy? He does have a penis right?"

She continued as if I hadn't spoken, "Tristan goes away and I'm left with Dean again……… then you come along and you awaken the same…….. need in me that Tristan did. Only where as the effect he created was something small, yours is all comsuming, over whelming me until I wake up at night moaning your name…….. and I can't believe I just told you that."

Neither could I…………. Now that's something I'd never have guessed: Rory Gilmore, town princess and all time innocent had wet dreams, and not just any wet dreams, no, I had the staring role. I shifted uncomfortably where I sat as my jeans became a little too constricting. I had to clear my throat twice before I was able to speak in a voice that wasn't high pitched, "Come Ror, let's think about this. What's gonna happen when everyone finds out.?" She instantly opened her mouth to discredit my words, only my finger on her lips silencing her protests, "Don't be so naïve as to think that they're not gonna find out. I mean if you really think that no one's gonna find out then there's no way in hell we're starting this, 'coz it just proves how………innocent you still are, not to mention naive."

Some sort of defiance rose in her eyes as she allowed my finger to slip between her lips and gently began sucking on it. Just that action had my control slipping as it conjured up images of other things she could be sucking on. Her eyes started determindly into mine and I knew she knew the effect she was having on me. I slipped my finger out from between her lips, my eyes involuntarily closng as she scraped her teeth along my fingers pad. For long moments we just sat there staring at each other, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"O.k." "O.k what?" I raised my eyebrow, not bothering to reply as I stared at her intensely, no _way_ could she have fogotten what we'd just been talking about so easily. "Oh….._Oh_……ummmmm, shall we get started then?"

"Naw, feeling kinda hungry, you up for some ice cream?" Surprise etched across her face as she stared at me in disbelief while I raided the poor excuse for a fridge Luke kept in the apartment. Not finding anything I made my way down to the diner, scoring the kitchen until I found some freshly made apple pie, still warm from the oven, and vanilla ice cream, grabbing both items, two forks and a spoon I made my way back upstairs. She hadn't moved from her position on the couch, only bringing her feet up tucked underneath her. Not saying anything I placed everything down on the table infront of the couch before returning to my original position seated next to her.

I scooped some of the ice cream onto the side of the plate, handing her the spoon when I'd finished, knowing she'd want to lick the ice cream off and she didn't disappoint. Her eyes held mine while she deminstrated how her oral talents, not that I wasn't already convinced from her actions before. Turning away from her mouth I picked up a fork watching as it sunk into the pie smoothly, before picking up some ice cream and holding it out to her. Again a surprisd expression crossed her face as she removed the spoon and open her mouth for me to place the fork in, my hand shaking slightly as I watched her lips close over the fork and slide back, desperately wishing it was something else she was sliding back from.

Repeating the process for myself, we managed to finish the pie and then the slowly melting ic cream. I don't know how long we spent up in the apartment but the sound of voices coming up the stairs seemed to disrupt the little hjaven we seemed to have created around us. Signing, she pushed herself away from my side, opting instead to lean against the other side of the couch arm, languously stretching like some deeply content kitten. Only the gleam in her eyes, when I'd finally lifted mine from her breasts pressed thin against her top and the skin she'd revealed at her midriff and locked eyes with her, let me know that unlike a small kitten she was aware of what thoughts her actions casued to the male of her species.

Chuckling at her suggestive grin I leaned back as Lorelai and Luke burst through the door, obviously thinking they'd walk in on some sort of sexual acivity. The embarrassed looks on their faces as they took in the two of us at opposite ends of the couch and the now empty plate brought a smirk to my face. Lorelai quickly began spouting this rubbish about Rory being needed at home, all the while shooting me suspicious glances, if only she knew it wasn't with the intentions of devirginising her daughter, but Rory herself. Luke began making his way back down stairs, Lorelai following. Rory rose up and I followed her, grabbing her arm before she actually made it out of the door.

"Keep your window unlocked." She gazed at me for several seconds before Lorelai called her to hurry up. Nodding her head she turned and made her way downstairs.

Glancing round the room I couldn't help but run my hand through my hair as I stared at the empty plate and cutlurey on the table. Going into my room I saw her bra laying innocently on top of my pillow. Grinning to myself I picked it up…… Oh yeah, life was good.


	5. Middle part 3

**I'm really sorry about the delay and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. (Also be warned this little apology is posted at the top of all my currently updated stories so you really don't have to read it more than once)**

[Part three

Actions always have consequences. Whether they're good or bad consequences depends entirely on your point of view. So when I asked her to leave her window unlocked and found that she'd done as I'd instructed I knew that while the consequences of the actions about to take place were going to be very, very bad the actions themselves were going to be very, very good. 

Slipping silently into her room I was pleased to find her laying on her side, eyes boring into mine as I made my way over to her bed. Her skin gleamed a pearly cream under the moon's rays as she sat up, letting her cover drop to pool in her lap. My throat dried and I found it impossibly hard to swallow as I took in the sight of her naked top half, my mind already travelling at unprecedented speeds as to whether she was completely naked below the rest of the covers. 

Taking a deep inhale toes my shoes off before I yanked my shirt over my head, sending her a cheeky grin when her eyes made their way back up to mine. I was amused to see that she blushed, which only further deepened my grin as I climbed onto the bed, my actions causing her to fall backwards as I crawled on top of her, my body hovering above hers like some sort of heated framework. A shiver raked through both our bodies as the heat intensified between us, and we weren't even touching yet. 

Dipping my head down I caught her lips in a slow kiss, deliberately avoiding deepening it, despite her best efforts to gain a more passionate kiss. The sensation of her hands sliding up my back sent chills along my skin, a helpless groan forcing its way out from between my lips, a smirk coming forth as her hands beat against my back in an effort to get my body closer to hers. Tutting at her, I allowed my body to drop onto hers, relishing the soft moan that the fell from between her lips while I tried to think past the sensation of our naked top halves finally touching. My mouth engaged hers in a slow kiss, my hands coming up to cup her breasts as she dragged her nails down my back, her teeth nibbling at my bottom lip before she sucked it into her mouth, soothing the slight pain of her actions before. 

My hips jerked into her uncontrollably, a soft mew escaping her lips as she pushed back in return. Pulling back slightly, I tried to clear my head. This was all about what she wanted, not what I wanted and despite the temptation to take things all the way, I knew I couldn't, there was no way she was ready for that…….. Not yet anyway.

That thought firmly rooted in my thoughts, I dipped my head down to suckle her right nipple, smirking at the way her breath hitched in her throat before it was let out on a loud exhale, her body squirming underneath mine, distracting me enough that she was able to slid her hand down between our bodies to grasp my erection. Groaning, I reached down to pull her hand way from my body, taking both hands into my wrists and interlocking our fingers before lifting them up and above her head. Her eyes bore into mine as she panted beneath me, her breasts brushing against my chest with every inhale she took. 

The looked in her eyes was enough to make any sane man lose control and I've never proclaimed to be sane. With a deep groan I lowered my mouth to her neck, sucking on the skin there, her head titling to give me more room to work as her hands went back to exploring the planes of my back. The movements of her hips had been controlled by my weight bearing down on hers but that didn't stop her from wiggling underneath me, something that was proving to be as distracting as her hips jerking into mine. 

I listened to her breathing hitch again as I moved my lips from her neck to her collarbone and then further still, till they were hovering directly above her breasts. My eyes rolled upwards and were rewarded by the sight of her eyes watching my actions, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip in anticipation of my next move. Seeing my slight hesitation, she grasped the back of my head and pushed me closer to her breasts, all the while arching upwards so that it was inevitable that my lips would be able to close around her nipple, a satisfied moan escaping her lips at the contact. 

I chuckled at her response, my eyes never leaving her face as I watched the play of emotions flicker across her face. Sucking gently I chuckled as I felt her hands clench in my hair as she tried in vain to increase the pressure I was applying. Giving into her unspoken demand I increased the suction while my left hand came to palm her neglected breasts. Her breathing hitched before returning in pants with the occasional moan thrown in. Pulling back from her breasts, a smirk playing on my lips as she voiced her protests I moved back up to capture her lips before I pulled back from her completely and removed the covers hiding the rest of her body fgrom sight. As I saw her little shorts I wasn't whether to be grateful that she wasn't completely naked or thankful that I wasn't going to jump her then and there. 

Seeing her shiver, whether from my staring or the slight cold temperature of the room I quickly covered her body with mine, my lips trailing up and down her neck as she wriggled beneath me.

"Jess…" The sound of my name coming from her lips in a moan seemed to snap some part of me that had been keeping control of my actions and my hands travelled down to the top of her shorts. I felt her body tense up underneath mine and I sucked her bottom lip in between mine, my eyes seeking hers out and silently begging her not to stop us now, not to stop_ me_ now as my hands trailed back and forth along the top of her shorts, occasionally dipping underneath for brief seconds to dance across her skin before coming back up, my way of getting her to relax.

Her eyes stared into mine for an agonisingly long moment before she gave a miniature nod, signalling for me to continue with my plans. Sighing happyily at her consent I removed my hands away from temptation, smiling at the confused look that covered her face as she realised that I wasn't going to be removing her shorts there and then. Kissing her lips over and over again I waited until her breathing had sped back up before I engaged her already swollen lips in another of the numerous kisses we'd shared tonight, keeping her well distracted while I slid her shorts down and off her slender legs.

Not daring to move and look down at what I'd unveiled least she became tense again, I trailed a lone finger along the top of her and waited for her reaction… and she didn't disappoint. Everything seemed to freeze in that second as her eyes shot open and met mine, her lips forming a perfect "o" before a gush of air was breathed out in a low moan. Reaching up swiftly, I covered her mouth with my hand, suddenly conscious of the fact that we weren't exactly alone in the house.

Sliding my finger further down, I slipped it into her body slowly, before sliding it out just a slowly, a rhythm developing as she began rising her hips to meet my finger, her body instinctively knowing what to do, even if she herself didn't. I added a second finger and watched the play of emotions across her face as she climbed higher and higher towards the ultimate high, my pants becoming painfully tight as I hardened at the feel of her as she writherd underneath my body and moaned underneath my hand, the smell of her, delicate and flowery, something sweet to please the senses, the taste of her as I kissed, sucked and nibbled her breasts, the sight of her responding so eagerly to my touch, the sound of her moans muffled by my hand, but more importantly the memory I knew I'd have for the rest of my life. 

Her body tightening sharply around my fingers alerted me to her oncoming organsm and I bent the end of the fingers inside her. Her back arched sharply and her eyes flew open, staring wildly dazed into my eyes before they fluttered closed. Removing my figners, I placed butterfly kisses on her lips, stroking her skin, my fingers gliding through the small droplets of sweat beading on its surface. Her breath came out in a satisfied sigh, before she opened her eyes and met mine, a small smile coming to rest upon her swollen lips as she shyly bit her lip. Grinning I placed one last kiss on her lips before pulling the covers over her body and slidding off the bed to retrieve my t-shirt and shoes.

Glancing at the bed, I caught sight of her sleepily watching me, her body too tired to really protest at my leaving, though I could tell from her slight pout that she didn't want me to leave. Sending her one last smile I jimmed open her window and slipped away into the night, a smirk firmly etched on my face as I contemplated what had just happened. It was almost surreal, except for the fact that I could still fell her beneath my body, strieving for her first real release. 

Stroking my chin, I let myself into the apartment, knowing that I'd get bollockeds in the morning for coming in so late, but not giving a flying fuck.


	6. Middle part 4

**Sorry for any grammatical errors contained within this story, but its 1:25 AM here and I'm tired lol! also the Word on my laptop just won't allow this story to be spell checked so I'm proofing it with only my memory, which isn't the greatest thing at the best of times lol xxxxxxx**

Part four

I couldn't help smirking as I caught her eyes once again, a delicate blush gracing her cheeks as she ducked her head, whether from the embarrassment of being caught staring at me once again or from the events that had transpired a couple of days ago I don't know, and frankly I don't care. Though I found I did care when her beanstalk of a boyfriend ducked his floppy haired head round the door and having spotted his girlfriend inside the diner proceeded to join her. My hand had seized its wiping of the table as I watched the two interact, slightly happy that Rory was uncomfortable with _Dean_'s closeness, something her oaf of a boyfriend failed to pick up.

The smack on the back of my head was enough to snap my attention round from Rory to the slightly scary man behind me.

"I don't pay you to stand around and do nothing. Get back to work."

"But Uncle Luke, I'm pretty sure you don't pay me at all. Though if there's some cash you're meant to be giving me and aren't I'd be happy to take it now… cash if possible."

"Call me Uncle Luke again and see what happens, go on I dare ya and watch the lip."

"_Lip_?"

"Yeah that thing that makes it so tempting to beat the crap outta ya, but unfortunately due to the ever annoying presences of either Taylor or Kirk makes it impossible for me to do."

"Please like they'd stop you in your quest for beating."

"You misunderstood. They make it impossible for me to do _and_ get away with."

With those last gruff, manly words of his, he made his way over the counter, something akin to a smile on his lips, so I wasn't surprised when I heard the loud tones of Lorelai as she cajoled him into giving her her daily dose of death, though as the Gilmore girls like to call it, the nectar of God's or coffee if they're in a hurry and with the way they worship it, I'm not surprised that Rory's so short, Lorelai seems to have grown ok though, so maybe there's hope for Rory afterall.

Bored, I threw the now useless rag down and shouted out my departure to a distracted Luke, my eyes shifting to the side of the room that she was sat, before I left. To be truthful I wasn't expecting her to leave the company of her bland boyfriend, hoping, sure, why not, but I'd come to realise that hoping for something and getting something were too much of extremes to actually happen. So colour me surprised when I'd not walked for more than a couple of minutes before I found myself being pulled back and right, through some prickly bushes and pressed up against the side of an anonimous building, honyed lips crushed up against mine like sweet salvation.

My hands automatically strayed to grasp her hips and pull her further into my body, before sliding up her spine, her back arching in response to the touch. I pulled away to catch my breath, only to have her head follow mine and draw me back into another passionate kiss. My lips twisted into a little smirk as we once again pulled back to breath, my eyebrows raised in question to her blatant desire.

It was amusing to watch her cheeks turn a rosy peak under my stare, her bashfulness as complete contrast to the passionate nature she'd just expressed. Her head ducked slightly as she hid from my sight and I found it somewhat endearing to know that I brought out both her naughty and good sides. Deciding to let her off for now, I pulled her back through the alleyway and into the bushes, midful of whoever might have been walking around at that moment. Scanning the area and finding it clear, I dropped my hold on her hand and leisurely made my way over to the bridge, confident that she'd follow. And sure enough, seconds after I sat down, the sound of her treading softly behind me filtered through to my ears.

The wooden planks of the bridge were warm beneath me, the sun cutting across the surface of the lake at random intervals as its rays were scattered through the leaves of the various trees surrounding me. There wasn't a cloud in sight and I found it befitting of the situtation as Rory placed herself down delicately beside me, her hair gently brushing across her face in the slight breeze. We didn't bother with words, they weren't needed. No, everything we wanted to say could be communicated with the slightest touch, the subtle glances towards each other, the body language, that's all that was needed.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, only moving when I wanted to lie down and she curled up next to me, her arm flung across my chest as mine held her close, hand stroking though her sleek hair, the sun setting slowly up above, colours splashed across the sky like a work of art: sun burnt orange, grey washed blue, coral red and subtle traces of pink. The colours reflecting off the water and hit us, bathing us in an aura of mystery as we continued to bask in each others company.

It wasn't till I felt her slight shivering did I realise that maybe, just maybe, it was time to change venues, especially since I knew everyone would be frantically looking for her, no doubt due to Lorelai's over exaggeration over Rory's absence and her status as the town princess. Untangleing myself, I rose to my feet, pulling on her hand to get her up beside me. Casually slinging my hand around her shoulders, I pulled her into my body, partly to share some body heat and keep her warm, and partly because it felt so good to have her body close to mine, tucked neatly under my arm like she belonged there.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from the sweet temptation of her presence, watching as she nervously bit her lip as she alternated her gaze between both me and the house. Smirking slightly, I leant forward, watching as her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed, before I contiuned forward till I reached her ear, whispering "good night" and pulling back in time to see her eyes open startled that I hadn't kissed her, no matter how much both of us wanted me to.

Hands deep in my jeans pocket, I turned and walked away, refusing to look back as I heard no movement behind me.

The incessant banging was really starting to annoy me. Grunting, I rolled over and rammed my pillow over my head, literaly praying that the noise would stop, but to no avail as it only got louder and more frequent. Cursing out loud, I venemently threw back my covers and stomped my way out of the apartment and downstairs, eyes wildly scanning the diner as I searched for the source of what was annoying me.

It didn't occur to me till the noise level dropped abruptly, then ceased to exist altogether, I caught sight of Rory's wide eyed stare _and_ Miss Patty's whistle pierced the sudden silence did I consider the fact that I always slept in my boxers……_ always_…… This time being no exception. Growling, I ran my hand angrily through my hair before barking at them to shut the fuck up as I was trying to sleep. Their expressions took on the collective face of universal shock, you know the one, where your eyes bug out of your head in disbelief, your mouth hangs open slightly and words seem to fail you when you need them most. The lone voice that called out to me as I made my way back upstairs did little to halt my retreat, "Who kept you up all night?"

"All you need to know is that she had brown hair and blue eyes." With that I continued up the stairs, making sure to bang the door once I was behind it………. Rory was going to kill me.

Her form of torture didn't come in the way I'd expected it. I guess I'd underestimated her when it came to her evil nature 'coz what she did in retaliation to my words was down right cruel. It came a couple of days later when I'd fallen asleep at her house after gaining some help on an english assignment and it manifested itself in the form of me being stripped to nothing but my boxers and having my hands tied to headboard of her bed. Now most of you are probably looking confused while wondering what the hell's wrong with being tied to the woman (or man) you loves headboard stripped to virtually nothing. Well I'll tell you what's wrong, she was dressed in nothing but a deep blue silk corset and satin black knickers… oh and did I mention the navy blue 4 inch heels on her dainty feet? Feet that were currently resting crossed on my chest, her legs stretched out across the surface of the bed until they stopped and met her bent waist as she sat in the chair, eyes greedily taking in every emotion that flickered across my face.

Curious as to where this was going I pulled on the silk ties that binded my hands above my head, testing their strength to see whether I'd be able to escape if need be…… and found that I couldn't.

"Where'd you learn to tie knots like this?" My raised eyebrow and curious enquiry produced a small giggle from between glossy red lips as Rory tilted her head and ran her tongue over her lips before answering. Not that I was interested in the answer anymore, not after watching her tongue glide seamlessly along those soft pillows pouting on her face.

"I'm pretty sure it was Lane…… yeah it was, 'coz I remember how she told me about some experimenting her and Dave have been doing."

"Uh, imagine that…. Remind me to thank Lane later."

This produced another round of small giggles as Rory uncrossed her legs, the heels of her shoes gently scraping across my flesh, a moan floating out unchecked at the almost tingling sensation, and placed them on the ground before standing and crawling sensuously onto the bed. My eyes were drawn to the creamy flesh seemingly offered up above the blue of her corset before I managed to force my eyes to meet her triumphant ones, the blue of her irises dark and smokey, her pupils dilating as her breathing sped up, something that had my pulse rate increasing in anticipation of what was to come.

Her hands came to rest upon my abs as she kept on moving forwards, her hands seeming to illuminate her way as she trailed them up to my neck and then placing them either side of my head as she manouvered her body till she was straddling my lower legs, her body arched over mine, head down so she could stare into my eyes, hair falling around us like some frothy chocolate cloud. I opened my mouth to speak, but immediately found it occupied as she placed a fierce kiss upon my lips, taking advantage of my surprised state to aggressively part my lips and slip her tongue inside my mouth…. And that was all my body needed to override my still stunned mind - in reaction to her blatant forwardness - and respond to the kiss. My hands began straining at the ties as I tried to get closer to her, as I tried to keep her lips against mine as she drifted off to place small kisses and the occational nip along my jaw and onto my neck, her lips clamping around the thumping pulse there and sucking. Something that had me bucking upwards and shifting her body forwards until she was now straddling my growing erection.

The feel of her there, my cock nestled against the scrap of satin barely covering her core, ripped a moan out of both our mouths as she abandoned my neck and threw her head back, before sitting up and begin to grind against my erection, trying to draw out as much pleasure as possible in her position on top. Not that I was complaining mind you, quite the opposite in fact. She felt heavenly, and the fact that I was laying helpless beneath her made it all that much sweeter. I never really took myself to be into all that kinky stuff, but I'd sure as hell let Rory dominate me anytime anywhere. Her movements were losing their fluidity as she began spiralling out of control, and due to the lack of pressure on me that would allow me to join her, I watched advantly as came undone, listening to her scream out her pleasure on the back of my name, her body jerking uncontrollably on top of mine, her head flucg back, body arched, sweat beginning to glisten upon her creamy skin.

She collapsed on top of me with a reckless abandon, trying to catch her breath before she raised her head and gave me a lustfilled gaze, her mouth coming to rest upon the rapid pulse hovering just beneath the surface of my skin. She literally trailed fire as her lips ghosted across my skin, her hands roaming everywhere and no where as she tortured me in the most basic of ways. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt her moving against me, her body unrelenting as my hips bucked up again and again, my hands fisted as they strained against the silk ties keeping me locked in place.

It wasn't until I felt her hands eagerly tugging my boxers down did my body allow my mind to swim through the haze of pleasure she'd coated it in and try to regain some control over the situation taking place. This was Rory, not some floozy I'd picked up for the purpose of pleasure and pleasure alone. It took me two tries before I was able to croak out something that resembled her name, causing her to startle and shift her eyes up from where her hands were currently resting to meet my probabily darkened eyes.

"You don't have to do anything Ror-" She cut me off before I could get any further into the self sacrificing speech I was reluctantly planning to give.

"And if I want to?" Her eyebrow was raised, challenging me to defy her wishes.

"If you want to? Then far be in from me to deny you anything you want to do."

My voice was little more than as rasp as she took the plunge and wrapped her hand around me, gently stroking the head of my cock with the tip of her thumb. I wasn't sure whether she just didn't know how that small action was playing haywire with my senses or if she did and was extracting her punishment upon mu body to the full. Either way it had my body tigthening slowing, coiling like a snake ready to strike and had my hips beginning to buck of the bed in an unconscious effort to get her to exert more pressure. As if reading my bodies wishes she tigthened her hold around me and began to nervously move her hand up and down along the shaft. Grunting, I fought to keep my eyes locked on hers, fought not to completely rip through the silk ties and flip her body underneath mine and pound away into her sweet flesh.

"Oh God _yeah_…. That feels so good Ror….. grip me harder…. _Pls_…"

Seemingly encouraged by my vocal response to her actions, she complied to my request of _harder_, still going slower than my usual speed but still making me lose control.

I came in an explosion of colours; the entire spectrum streaking across the lids of my eyes, my mind unable to prevent my groans from bouncing off the walls and alerting the neighbours to our amourous activities as I relearned to breath, my heart thundering in my chest like some caged animal longing to be free. My grin was lazy as I finally trained my half lidded gaze onto her suddenly bashful gaze.

Chuckling, I pull on the ties, rising my eyebrow and signalling my desire to be untied, my chuckles turning into a satisfied laughter as she blushed and quickly moved to release me from my temporary confines, before she squealed as I quickly flipped her to lay underneath me, my hands already cupping her breast before opening the corset and palming her bare breasts, her hardened nipples scrapping my palms before I dipped my head to alternatively suckle both of them, my left hand capturing her hands and holding them immobile above her head while my right sneaked down to slid inside her soaking wet knickers and slidding into her.

I knew the smirk on my face was smug as her startled gaze shifted down to meet my upturned eyes while I began relentlessly driving her towards the edge of no reason, "Paybacks a bitch… never forget that."

Her answering scream in response to my words and actions let me know she'd understood my words.

21


End file.
